Invisible bonds
by Ceresko Amou
Summary: I know another Bulma Vegeta fict about about their three years of passion. Warning. Some might of the characters are OC. But please enjoy. Vegeta left Earth to rule Neo Vegetasei. Only to leave Bulma heartbroken and couldn't move on with her life. Suddenly a man and two girls appeared before her telling her that she is Earth's guardian pillar and her powers is needed in order to


_**Author notes**_: Okay Ceresko's here! I know I should be working on Maho kishi aratemeshitsu, but this story had been bugging for a while now so I decided now or never. I hope you like this story. This is just part 1 and there would be a second part for this story.

* * *

_**I do not own Dragon Ball or any works relating to the dragon ball series. All rights are all credited to Akira Toriyama! Although in my head Vegeta, Trunks both belong to me. :D**_

_**Warnings**_: This fic is not edited by a beta so I apologized for my future grammatical mistakes. Constructive criticisms are much appreciated. :D

* * *

_**Summary**_: Vegeta left Earth to rule Neo Vegetasei. Only to leave Bulma heartbroken and couldn't move on with her life. Suddenly a man and two girls appeared before her telling her that she is Earth's guardian pillar and her powers is needed in order to save Earth. Can she overcome her grief or will she stand up with her newly found powers and save her planet?

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Vegeta guiltily slid away from the warm comfort of the blue haired scientist. For the past months now, they had entered this bizarre relationship even him do not know what is between him and the woman. Of course there is no denial that they both share physical attractions to each other. However, the prince of all saiyans could not understand what he really feels towards the enigma in front of him.

While Bulma sleeps soundly on the bed that they recently copulated, Vegeta slowly walked out in the balcony. He then leaned his hands over the railings of the balcony while letting the cool breeze of the night cool his heated skin. He then looked up to the full moon as if he is absorbing its energy. He remembered of the times when he was in planet Vegetasei during the Panselinos festival; when everyone turned to their oozaru form. The way the red moon of Vegetasei energized his whole being was an experience he missed whenever he thought of his home planet. He stayed like that for a while as he exhaled a frustrated sigh.

When the clouds had blocked the full moon Vegeta let out a displeased grunt. He then glanced back at the sleeping form of Bulma and smirked. He could still smell her addicting scent on his body. A scent he will miss even though he refused to admit it. He then turned his heels towards his room and stalked into the dimly lit provided by the bright moon. He then shook his head at how this woman surprised him. The fire hidden in those blue orbs still stirred him even by just thinking of it. Stopping next to the bed where Bulma laid down with her exposed back, he traced her smooth back as if he is savoring this moment.

Just then Bulma stirred and groggily opening her eyes. Of course she was not surprised to see the arrogant prince towering over her with the same scowl she had grown used to. –She even found it quite cute- "What is it Vegeta?" she moaned, while she rubbed her tired eyes.

Still wearing his famous scowl he replied with a displeased grunt. "Nothing Onna. Go back to sleep." he ordered her.

Ignoring Vegeta's words, Bulma let out a yawn and grabbed the sheets that covered her torso and then covered her whole form. "Well okay, but you better not destroy another bots I just made." She sleepily said and returned back to her pleasant dreams.

Vegeta stayed where he was standing till he noticed that Bulma's Ki had lowered, he immediately entered his bathroom and showered. He let the hot water hit his tired muscles while his mind drifted away. After thirty minutes of showering the door opened finally. As he walked out the bathroom with only a towel covering his toned torso, the steam coming out of the shower followed him from behind like a specter. He then brought his sculpted hands over to his towel covered hair and rubbed the towel over his hair. He then glanced back towards Bulma's sleeping form and narrowed his eyes. As much as he wants to deny it, he is going to miss the woman's body next to him. He liked the convenient of a release when his body needed it. He then frowned at the thought and quickly made his way to the closet and grabbed his belongings that were neatly piled. -Believe it or not, Vegeta is quite the neat freak- He then looked around the closet and grabbed the big duffle bag. Then he stiffly marched to his drawers and grabbed his belonging and roughly shoved them in the bag. Afterwards, he grabbed his battle armor that he had arrived on from the closet and dressed himself. After finally setting his packed bag down he scrunched his eyebrows when he couldn't find his white gloves. As he looked around for the blasted gloves, he heard the woman started to wake up.

"Ve-Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma said groggily as she looked over to the hunched form of the irritated saiyan.

Vegeta ignored Bulma's question as he tried to locate the missing gloves.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the grouchy saiyan. "You know if you turn on the lights, it would be a lot easier to look for whatever you are searching for." She commented. She then reached for the lamp next to the bed and flicked them on. She heard a silent mumble from the Vegeta, but decided to ignore it. When the room lit up, Bulma's eyes fell on the bag next to the door. "Are you going away?" she calmly asked.

Vegeta only nodded, not even turning back towards the blue haired woman. He then opened another drawer and he thanked the gods that he finally found the damned gloves.

"For how long this time?" she stretched her muscles while letting her body to relaxed since this was not the first time Vegeta had left for another survival training in the wilderness. However Vegeta did not answer. Bulma only shrugged her shoulders at his response. She was not at all bothered by his attitude since this is how he usually acted towards her. "Well is it three weeks? Four? Maybe a whole month this time?" she nonchalantly asked as she puts her hands behind her head and leaned on the head board.

"Never…" Vegeta finally replied coldly.

"What?" Bulma exclaimed as she abruptly sit up. "I thought you are going to help us defeat the androids?" she glared at Vegeta's back while he stalled in front of his bag.

Vegeta glared on his bag and let out a grunt. "A week ago, I received a message from the saiyans whom escaped before planet Vegetasei exploded. They managed to rebuild a new saiyan empire. However, their numbers were scarce and they are vulnerable to the emerging enemies of the Saiyan Empire. Therefore, they asked me to finally take my rightful duty to lead them as king. My people need me." he explained. When Vegeta finished, he did not pried his gazed on Bulma's eyes.

Bulma couldn't believe what she just heard from Vegeta. She wanted to kick and scream and tell him that he can't leave, but how can she tell this man to stay with her. They are not even going out. Yeah of course they had sex countless times, but she never did expect anything back from her relationship with Vegeta. After all their relationship is mere physical attraction. However, as much as she wants to deny it, she had fallen deeply in love with Vegeta.

Vegeta let out a grunt at the woman's silence. Not in many times they had fights that the woman remained silent. She is still an enigma to him after all. "Well?" he barked, making Bulma jumped.

Bulma snapped from her inner battle and inhale a calming breath. "Well I guess good luck." She plainly said. She then reached for her satin robe and averted her eyes away from Vegeta. If she even looked up him again she doesn't think she could contain herself and that is not something she would let the saiyan thinks that she is weak. 'I don't care if I do love him, but I will not let him see me like this!' she scolded herself as she continued to avoid Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta on the other hand is getting annoyed at Bulma's evasion that he let out a low growl at his annoyance towards the woman as she passed him.

As she was making her way to the hallway, she halted her march. "If you are not too busy when you settled your empire…" she paused. "At least come back to help us in three years." She plainly said and then continued with her exit.

Vegeta had enough of Bulma's calm reaction to his news and stalked his way towards her. He yanked he arm and turned her around to face him. His eyes then widened in mixture of shock and confusion when he saw her tears stained face. 'Why the hell is she crying?' he irritated asked himself. Even after this year, he still couldn't stand when women cried. They all reminded him of his dead mother. "Woman why are you crying?" he scowled at her which she shed even more tears.

Bulma then turned away from Vegeta in shame. "I am not crying! There was something in my eyes!" she defended. Vegeta did not believe her excuse, he then glared at her. They remained in this position for a while when Vegeta suddenly crushed his lips on to hers. Bulma gasped in surprised and Vegeta took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth.

As they entangled their tongues and explore each other, Bulma couldn't help herself but shed more tears. She kissed him back putting all her love into the kiss, hoping that her feelings would be enough to make him stay. 'I love you!' she mentally confessed. Just then Vegeta broke their kiss leaving Bulma dazed and wanting for more. "Good bye." Was the only thing he could say to her when he quickly turned his heels towards his room grabbed his bag and made his way towards the balcony and leaped down to his ship.

Before Bulma could follow the prince, she already could hear the roaring sound of the spaceship's rocket lifting itself to the air. She then hurriedly made her way towards the balcony as she watched the ship take off to the sky with great speed. As the ship grew smaller by each minute her heart grew heavier till she had sank down to her feet crying her heart out. She sobbed for what it feels liked it was eternity. She sobbed till her body grew wearily and drifted her to a dreamless sleep. When everything was quiet a man with white hair appeared next to her and picked her up and entered Vegeta's room and laid her down on the bed. Bulma turned to her side as a single tear slide down her cheeks as she mumbled Vegeta's name.

Author's terms:

Panselinos: Full moon in Greek

AN: So what do you guys think? Let me know! I am sorry if this chapter is short. It's just a prologue guys. If you want to know what happened next. Come back and read and review. If you guys have question PM me. :D


End file.
